


Who told you?

by AnnsGhost



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe, DNF, DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnsGhost/pseuds/AnnsGhost
Summary: Dream and George finally meet up at Georges place. Soon they get the impression that the very other is hitting on them, only to find out neither really did. (Or did they?)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	Who told you?

“Don´t you want to go to sleep now?” Clay laughs. “I´m not finished with my story” George protests. Clay yawns. “You can tell me tomorrow” he says. George can´t manage to answer. Now he´s nervous again. They have planned to meet up for such a long time, one would assume they´re more than happy to finally meet, but George is just nervous. Clay will fly to him tomorrow, George will wait by the airport for him and he´ll stay at his place for two days. George groans. Clay still insists on not showing him his face until they see each other in person. George is annoyed thinking about sitting or standing there, looking at every man that passes him. It´ll be so embarrassing, he can already guess that Clay would probably mock him before showing himself. Great. “You need to sleep, Dream” he says. “You´re right. I don´t even know if I´ll fall asleep” he jokes. “I´ll write you when my flight starts. Goodnight” Clay hangs up. George doesn´t bother to move. He falls asleep in an uncomfortable position once his phone turned off automatically. He set an alarm for the following morning, so he just lets himself fall asleep without worrying.  
-  
George sleeps through his alarm, but he´s awakened by Clays text: “Heading off now see you in a few hours”. George feels exhausted. He slept enough, but still. He makes some breakfast and showers. It´s about time he drives to the airport, but he still doesn´t know what to wear. Does he put on Clays merch? The green or the black one? Or should he just wear something basic. He might get recognized by some fan or something if he´s sticking out of the crowd. His face is recognizable, he´s aware of that and he´s kind of afraid someone will put two and two together and expose Clay. If he´s there that is. He decides to just wear a plain, pale blue shirt instead.  
-  
Finally, the plane begins to lower to the airport. He´s more than half an hour late. Poor George must have waited to get greeted by him during the planes that landed during those 30 minutes. He hopes it wasn´t many. Clay knows it´s a mean thing for him to do. To ask George to wait without even knowing who of those many people could be him. But he just wants to see Georges reaction face to face, in real time. Mean.  
-  
It takes Clay another 20 minutes to get off the plane and get his baggage. By the time he gets to leave, most of the passengers of the same flight leave as well. It´s full, stressed, and loud. Clay walks alongside those people, not letting their hasty and nervous running and pushing get to him. Clay reaches the first line of people waiting for their loved ones. There are mostly families with little children or presumably grandparents. He spots someone standing near one of those rows of seats.  
-  
A man shorter than him, dark chocolate hair and eyes. Clay notices that his hair is a little messy and unusually wavy. He´s looking down at his phone. As Clay gets closer, he notices how light Georges skin is and that he, in fact, has a few light freckles on his cheeks. He smiles as he steps in front of him.  
-  
George looks up as a shadow falls onto him. There´s someone standing near him suddenly. It´s someone with almost shoulder long, very light brown hair, slightly tanned skin, covered in pale freckles. His eyes look like they´re a mixture of brown, maybe green and gray. His eyelashes don´t look black, but pale. Maybe it´s just the strange lightning of the airport. He´s smiling. Georges face lights up, his heart pounding. Clay laughs, George recognizes him instantly. Their hug feels like something they´ve been waiting on for so long. It´s sincere, longing but platonic.  
-  
They drive a taxi to Georges place, since he still can´t drive. Clay doesn´t mind. Georges house is big but cozy. He shows Clay around a bit. After, he insists on cooking lunch for Clay and him. It comes to Clays attention what subconscious habits George has. Some of them, like stroking the hair from his forehead or liking his lips cause they´re dry, are some he already noticed at one point. Mostly from watching his streams or from their calls where he has his face cam on. It´s strange to really take in that they´re seeing each other in real time.  
-  
“Are you going to do something about your lips?” Clay asks, realizing too late that he said it out loud. Georges head snaps to him. “What?” he asks confused. “Your lips…they´re dry. Looks like they´re gonna rip open” Clay says, brushing his finger over his own lips. George looks to the food again. “They might. I´ll put something on later” he assures him. Clay remembers when his own skin gashes open during winter sometimes. Mostly his knuckles and fingers, but he imagines that it was hurting constantly, and bleeding. Clay takes a mental note to buy George an actually good balm, since he knows his friend won´t bother to get one himself.  
-  
George watches as Clay tastes the steak he made, dipping it in a lot of sauce. He likes the spice. He nods because George keeps waiting for a reaction. Eating together is calm and nice even though clouds begin to grow outside.  
-  
They rest in Georges room. He had put on a playlist from Youtube. They just sit there and talk a bit, George wants to help Quackity and Sapnap with something on a stream of theirs, but both are running late. So instead of starting his own stream early and risking boredom, he waits, going through his settings while Clay talks about the weather and his concerns about their small trip around the city. “Something different now, Dream” George interrupts his whining.  
-  
“I don´t want you to say that you´re here as soon as it starts. We´ll do that after the stuff for Quackitys stream” he continues and Clay already moves his chair further away from George, so he´s far from visible. “I don´t really want to be drowned by Twitter afterwards either.” Clay sighs. That´s only half true. He ignores it as best as he can, sometimes George is acting in a way so unfamiliar. It´s just the small details in his voice, his body language. But now he´s not sure. It´s nothing like George, he knows he´s reading too much into everything. He looks at George wearing that damned black dream hoodie.  
-  
George gives Clay the side eye. He shakes his head slightly to clear his mind. Them meeting up is so similar to fanfics and stuff Sap and he read for fun sometimes. He´s mad at himself that many of those stories are filling up his mind right now. It´s popular to make George the one in love and Clay just the one going for it. George notes that Clay is acting a little off right now, but he forces his thoughts away. They´re friends. They feel normal toward each other. They always did and just meeting face to face won´t change that so easily.  
-  
The british decides on participating for Quackitys content without streaming himself. That way Clay can watch easier as well. Thankfully, he´s very quiet to minimize the protentional of someone noticing beforehand. He´ll go live right after though, he´s ready to start anytime.  
-  
The part Quackity had asked George to help out is over, so he hides his Minecraft avatar in the nearest house and changes his music to stream music. Clay goes to sit beside the desk next to the one with the streaming equipment. He´ll be out of view of the camera, his voice will be loud enough when he decides to talk, and he sees Georges screen. George hits the go live button.  
-  
The first half of an hour is way more chaotic than intended. Once Dream revealed that he´s at Georges place, Sap joined on a voice call with George. Besides joking around, they talk about the possibility of George moving to them in the far future. Through his face cam it´s noticeable that George´s hesitant to talk about it.  
-  
Halfway in, George closes his Minecraft tab and changes the stream to the -just chatting- category. He and Clay make a little general talking with their numerous chat. Of course, there´s some weird people around, but both ignore them and their questions. Clay better than George, who has to hold back surprised or embarrassed smiles in front of the camera. He peeks to Clay from time to time, who´s not paying attention much. He´s on Twitter or muted TikTok. George finds himself staring for seconds at the time. Clays face looks new every time he tries to identify his smaller details. It´s strange, but it gets familiar. He´d prefer him talking more though.  
-  
George ends the stream with his hectic little waves, Clay just mumbles something that sounds like a “Bye” in a high voice. George leans back with a sigh once he got the confirmation that he´s offline. He´s got a light headache.  
-  
Clay got to shower. He comes back into Georges room. George pushes a guest bed into a free corner. He pulled that thing out of nowhere. Clay watches him, George feels eyes on him and turns around. His expression changes. “Oh, sorry I didn’t ask in which room you want to sleep in” he excuses nervously. Clay brushes it off. “I´m fine if you don´t talk loudly or anything.” “I won´t” George promises.  
-  
George snuggled in the tick sheets of his bed, half his face sunken in his pillow, he watches Clay move around with one eye. Night came faster than they hoped, neither watched the time. The small light on Georges nightstand illuminates the room enough that Clay doesn´t trip over everything. He spotted a few untouched candles on one of the shelves. “Can we light one?” he asks, George groans. All the candles have different colors, sizes, and smells. Clay takes one of the two purple ones. Lavender. “First drawer on the left” George mumbles, Clay finds the lighter.  
-  
It´s delightful falling asleep with the warm scent of lavender in the air. Clay blows out the candle as George falls asleep. Slipping into sleep himself takes him a little while. He hears distant thunder, his mood drops a little. They´ll have to walk around the city with umbrellas tomorrow.  
\--  
Clay sips his coffee. George puts some plates with toast down. He insisted Clay doesn´t help cooking. They eat in silence. Clay stands up to get the plates to the sink, but George protests. “By the way, I send you a picture while you were cooking” Clay says and stands up while George unlocks his phone. It´s a picture of last night with George sleeping. He looks like he´s passed out drunk, making a funny face. Clay uses the moment of distraction to quickly put some dishes away. “Dream!” George yells out, embarrassed. “Delete them” he tries to ask, but Clay wheezes way too much for really answering.  
-  
The streets are drained. The heavy rain gets collected in many small puddles, running along the dark concrete. The grass gets flooded and muddy. It doesn´t look like it´s going to stop anytime soon. George is just sitting in his kitchen, vibing to some music and reading. Clay sits by the table they ate breakfast on, right next to a big window. He looks outside.  
-  
George watches out of his peripheral vision that Clay starts typing something on his phone. Half a minute later his phone vibrates. Expecting a text massage from him, he´s surprised to see a Twitter notification. Dream has posted a picture. It´s an extremely blurry closeup of his bed, again he´s sleeping. This time not making a face, just sleeping.  
-  
With an angry face, George looks at Clay. The blonde understands that George doesn´t find this funny one bit. He quickly deletes the tweet, but just like that one tweet with the facetime pictures, enough people already screenshotted it. The picture spreads. George groans. “You´re so dumb.” he complains. Also, he completely ignores Clays tries of an apology. Way too many people go on about DNF, just a few comments with something else. Clay can´t manage to light up the mood between the two of them again.  
-  
“I want to see the city” Clay announces as George comes back into the kitchen. He´s still a little mad, so he barely reacts to that. “The rain is light right now, we can go rent a car and return it tomorrow before the airport” Clay goes up to George, who still ignores him. “I want you to show me around” he tells him carefully. “Right now?” George giggles, the tense atmosphere finally clears.  
-  
George tells Clay directions, which he drives to almost over the speed limit. George doesn´t say anything about it. They drive alongside rivers, stopping by some popular tourist attractions, and while they´re on it, they go into some shops too.  
-  
“Look, George” Clay keeps his voice down. George looks at the thing in Clays hand indecisively. “When would you ever need that?” George asks, Clay smiles. “Oh, I won´t” he says, putting the red tainted glasses with a thick, white frame on Georges face. He shuts his eyes in surprise and blinks a few times once opening his eyes again. They´re he notices colorblind glasses. He looks at his friend, he can definitely tell his eyes are green now. He already forgot how surreal it is to see through colorblind glasses. George takes them off and looks at the price tag. His mouth falls open, it´s way too expensive to buy considering he already has one.  
-  
“Let me buy them for you” Clay offers, George shakes his head in disapproval. “Come on, it´s not that much. They fit you and I want you to have something from my first visit” Clay says and he proceeds t buy them. “Thank you” George mumbles once they´re outside again. Clay puts them on him again, he very well notices the light blush on his cheeks, but he doesn´t say anything about it. He doesn´t know if he made George uncomfortable or not. He´s smiling, but he´s also avoiding his eyes.  
-  
Their car is in the middle of the parking lot, then there is a wide pathway with smooth stone, then stairs upwards and then the park begins. It´s a bit small with thin, long trees. Its way past midday, but the sky is covered in dark clouds. Clay and George are in the middle of talking about something as faint drops of rain land in their faces. In a matter of seconds, it´s raining heavy. They get under a tree that shields of the rain a bit. They see people running into cars and houses in the distance.  
-  
“We´ll run to the car at 5” Clay says, counting down while getting the keys out his pocket. “1. Go!” he yells and sprits off. George almost slips as he begins to move, making a little scream. They laugh the whole time they´re running. George hesitates to hurry down the stairs, but Clay just grabs his sleeve, forcing George to jump half of it, making his little high scream “DREAM!” Thankfully, he doesn´t trip.  
-  
Clay fails to unlock the car for a few seconds. “Hurry!” George yells from the passenger door, tying the handle impatiently. Clay just laughs out of breath. They get in the car and slam the doors as soon as they can. “It´s so cold!” George complains, still smiling. Clay just laughs “Oh my god that was weird.” George leans against his seat. His shoulders and his hair are soaked. He brushes his hands through his hair a few times to stop it from sticking to his skin, Clay starts the car. The radio plays silent music like before.  
-  
“Are you going to make your drivers license soon?” Clay asks. “I don´t know” George answers honest. “I mean you don´t have to” the car begins to drive off the parking lot slowly. “I´ll drive you everywhere” Clay ads, George looks at him weird. “You´re leaving tomorrow, and we haven´t planned to meet again yet?” the brown-haired boy questions. “When you move in with Sap and me” the blonde smiles. He´s excited already, even though he knows George isn´t ready to give him an answer yet.  
-  
Basically, their trip is cut short. They simply drive by some other things Clay wanted to see and then home. George talks a bit about a building, when another song comes up. Driver´s license. Georges voice fades out and he begins listening. He never really understood why the song is so popular, he doesn´t really like it. Now that he´s paying attention so intensely, he knows he´ll remember this. Sitting in a car, still wet from the rain. The peaceful sound of the steady drops hitting the windshield. Clays breathing, his presence.  
-  
It grows even darker outside. Night falls in and it hasn´t stopped raining. George closes some of the blinds around the house. He quickly makes another tea and brings it to Clay. “Just lay down in my bed, I don´t mind” George encourages again, putting the mug down on his nightstand. “Is the medicine working yet?” he helps Clay stand up, who nods. Clay was reckless with warming up, he changed into new clothes, but everything else he dismissed. It wasn´t too long after they ate something that Clay settled down on the couch. It started with a headache, then nausea and now George can feel how hot Clays skin is.  
-  
Clay weekly curls up in the comforting sheets of the bed. He presses his back against the cool wall and closes his eyes. He feels bad about rejecting Georges tea, but the way he´s lying is just cozy enough for his body to calm down a bit. He finally falls asleep. It´s just a light sleep though, his eyes flutter open every few minutes. It´s horrible.  
-  
George dims the lights. He moves as quiet and carefully as possible. He can´t deny his own tiredness, so he rests on the guest bed. It´s warm and it might smell like Clay, or at least like something that could be him. George isn´t tired enough to fall asleep and he´s worried about Clay, so he just gets on his phone. Scrolling around Twitter or Instagram, he´s basically getting bombarded with pictures about Clays latest Tweet that was deleted. Screenshots, texts or fanart. Looking at that makes George a little sick. Why does it always have to be sexual? It´s kind of their thing to make jokes, but there´s way too may people taking it too far. He ignores the messed up ones, the art with just cuddling or sleeping normally is almost sweet. George gets a little mad at Clay inside again.  
-  
Past 1 am. George rolls around on the stiff mattress of the guest bed. How could he demand for Clay to sleep on this and why didn´t he say anything? George sits up and looks around the dark room. He finds his way over to his bed on tiptoes. He leans forward to see and hear Clay sleep peacefully. Clay´s pressed up against the wall and barely takes place on the mattress, so George sits down. He pulls his whole body on the bed and reaches for Clays face slowly. He brushes against his forehead. His skin is finally a little cooler. George lays down with a sigh, almost slipping off the beds edge. Will Clay get to leave tomorrow morning like he planned? Georges eyes close a few times, painfully slow. He forces them open every time. Without a sound George yawns. Just lay here a little while longer, he´ll get back into the guest bed in just a minute. That thought fades into a dreamless sleep.  
-  
George blinks into the dark room again. How late is it? He really fell asleep. He moved, his back is facing Clay now. He can tell by the warm breathing against his neck and the smell of medicine. A slow, lasting shiver crawls down his body. His skin punds. He sits up, feeling heavy. His back hurts.  
-  
Clay gently awakes by George moving off the bed. He sees his silhouette, bending his body and he hears bones crack relieving. Clay feels warm, but not in a way of another person sleeping close to him. He can´t fully shake the feeling that it´s his fault George slept uncomfortably. A wave of nausea hits him. He presses his eyes closed. He just wants this to be over. In hopes of at least some relief, he pushes the sheets off him, revealing the skin on his stomach. It helps a little bit. He doesn´t feel like throwing up any second anymore.  
-  
George watches the blonde in regret. He woke him up. He wants to say sorry, but his moth is too dry to talk in the silent tone he wants to. George sits down again, he wants to stay awake at least until Clay falls asleep again. Maybe he even makes it to the sunrise.  
\--  
The pale sun arising by dawn wakes George. Clay remains sound asleep the whole time George gets out of bed, changing clothes and even opening the window ever so slightly for a bit fresh air. He heads over to his kitchen quietly. It´s a typical stay home day for him, so he only wears a very oversized soft pink sweater and his underwear. He´s not cold like he expected. Everything´s wet outside, but the rain lightens. George makes breakfast for himself. He doesn´t want to wake Clay. The more sleep he gets, the less miserable he´ll have to feel.  
-  
Tired like he hadn´t slept at all, Clay opens his eyes slowly. His brain pounds against his skull. Deep down he hopes for the last day to have been a dream. That nothing actually had happened, and that he´ll fly to George and they´ll spend time together outside with pleasant sunshine. But Clay sees Georges room around him, and he hears soft rain coming from outside. He groans as he switches positions to the cold side of bed. He spots George standing in the door, frozen through Clays sudden movement and noise.  
-  
George sees Clays tired eyes look him up and down. Now he feels embarrassed about what he wears. He pulls the sweater down a bit with his free hand since he´s holding the empty glasses and mugs from the night before. Clay tries sitting up. “I didn’t mean to look at you like that” Clay yawns, George faces the other direction. Clay can see his cheeks blush, but his face frowns. Yup, he messed that up.  
-  
“It´s fine, George. You don´t need to change” Clay says quickly once realizing George goes to grab some leggings. “Oh, so you´re fine with looking at my skin?” George chuckles, to Clays relief. He really wants to joke along. He really does, but the scratching pain in his throat keeps his smile from being sincere. Suddenly, he jolts up. “George! My flight! How late is it?” he yells. The surprise on Georges face fades “It´s almost 1pm. Don´t worry I´ll pay for a new ticket. I thought letting you go this sick would only make it worse.” He says casually. Clay slips back into the bed, into the warm sheets.  
-  
The medicine tases bitter. It´s disgusting to swallow, but Clay does so without complaining much. He feels a lot better than yesterday already. Though he must admit dozing off, awaken to Georges soft voice and his care eases his misery. George isn´t treating him like he´s helpless, he just makes sure he got everything he needs. He brings Clay some lunch me made and fresh water. Clay definitely wants to make up for this at some point. Right now, he´s just eating and listening to George talking about random things.  
-  
Clay begged George to stay in his room when Karl asked him to join stream with Sapnap. It´s afternoon, by now Clay should´ve arrived back home. The audience wouldn´t ask for him naturally because they all kind of expect him to be tired or busy. In case some do ask something regarding him, George asked Nick if he could simply tell them that Clay´s sleeping or sick. Last time Clay showed off that he´s so close to George, enough people with stupid intentions already showed up.  
-  
Clay dozed off again. He wanted to prevent that from happening, since it would most likely mean he would be up all night. He hears something like sobbing coming from the desk. He sits up, still fully covered with the bed sheet and pears over to George. He´s already got pajamas on that look like they could be any other comfy clothing for daytime. But Clay barely pays attention to that, rather George himself. How his skin looks abnormally pale through the light of his monitors. Is he crying? Clay struggles to crawl out of bed. His limbs get caught up in the sheets, he almost falls off the bed. “George?” Clay yawls quietly.  
-  
Georges head spins toward him, his eyes are full of tears, about to spill. But the brown-haired boy smiles calming. Clay stops baffled, his jaw drops. Light embarrassment shoots into his head. He completely forgot how George could cry on command. “George…” Nick whispers through his headphones, Georges head shoots back at his monitors. He laughs it off, like usual, wiping off his face. Clay wasn´t in shot of the camera, but his voice might´ve been picked up.  
-  
George isn´t streaming, but he´s facetiming with Quackity, and he is. Clay sits down on the chair by the other desk, looking outside the window. The sun will probably set within the next hour. The sky is clear for the first time of the day, or at least a bit clearer. The clouds glow yellow-ish through the slowly sinking sun. He´s looking at George again. He´s finishing the bit for Quackity. Clay can see George fighting with himself, trying to decide on what´s more important. Going the few steps over to Clay and checking on him immediately, feeling his temperature, asking if he´s in pain, or continuing to act like he´s alone in his room. It´s almost funny to watch George trying to look at him without it being too noticeable.  
-  
Finally, Quackity leaves the face call to end his stream and George stands up instantly. He brushes Clays hair away to feel the warmth of Clays skin on his forehead. “You´ve cooled down a bit” George concludes and Clay sighs in relief. “I can book a flight for tomorrow then” he says, kind of to himself. He´s already on his phone when he looks up to see a flash of what could be sadness in Georges eyes at the last second. Clay doesn´t know how to react. Should he joke about it? Ignore it? Or ask him about what he´s really thinking? George answers that question for him by changing the subject.  
-  
At night, Clay sleeps in Georges bed again. The british insisted he should, to really get enough energy. Clay is honestly glad he wouldn´t have to sleep in the guest bed, and neither does George. For just a moment, George opens his eyes to look directly into his. “I can´t sleep it you watch me” George murmurs into the pillow, already half asleep. Clay was right, he wasn´t tired at all.  
-  
George turns around o show Clay his back and the feeling of his stare goes away. Why is Clay acting like this? Why does he have that look in his eyes? Or does he really? George reminds himself yet again that Clay isn´t like that. But he can´t help but think about it, expect Clays hands grabbing him from behind at any second, brushing a kiss- George interrupts himself with a groan. He hates this. He´ll sleep on the guest bed.  
-  
Clay can´t help to notice that George was just laying there, shallow breathing as if he´s expecting something to happen. He ignores it again. Suddenly, smoothly George slips out of bed, making his way to the rough guest bed. Clay sits up confused. “George?” he calls out, but naturally his voice is only a whisper. “I´ll sleep here” Georges voice is barely audible, therefore no distinct emotions emit from it. Clay stomach cramps ever so slightly. “Don´t sleep on that thing” he whispers back. “I promise I won´t look at you anymore.” George pauses, mumbling something again. “What?” Clay didn´t understand him. “It´s not that” George answers loud, startling Clay.  
-  
George tiptoes back to sit down again. “Dream?” Georges voice dies out and it stays silent. “George?” Clay asks in return, his voice is warm and careful. Too much, George almost cokes on air. “Dream stop it” he finally manages to say in that tone he always talks in when Clay´s about to cross the like of joking about them during a stream. “Just…be honest with me” he says quietly. Now Clays body really hurts again. What is George trying to say? What is he implying?  
-  
George switches on the lamp on the nightstand because honestly, he couldn´t even see Clays face clearly. Now he locks eyes with his. “Why are you acting so different?” George asks uneasy, moving his sitting position a bit. “George?” Clay sounds offended. “No, stop. I see how you look at me” he claims upset, saying the things that lurk around Clays head out loud. George thinks about him how he thinks about George. “You´re enjoying that pandering” he continues, but he stops as Clay grabs both his hands.  
-  
“George, you´re thinking about that as well” he says casually. “What?” George shies away. “All the fanfics and stuff. You think I didn´t notice?” Clay pushes and George frees his hands, making a face of guilt. Clay smiles to loosen the mood. “We both kinda expected something to happen, didn´t we?” he realizes in a nervous tone, George nods. “Did I make you very uncomfortable here?” George whispers. “No, you cured my cold” Clay simply tells him, then everything falls into silence again. Neither can´t decide if it´s pleasant or awful.  
-  
“Well…” George finally attempts to start the conversation again, looking at Clays loosely folded hands. Clay nervously flinches. “What are you really thinking?” he asks and his friend can hear just how difficult it is to say this out loud. Clay too, looks up again. “What about you?” he asks in return. George pouts, almost unnoticeably. “Don´t make me start” he complains, Clay doesn´t push with a little joke like he probably would have. It´s way too tense to risk a wrong move.  
-  
“It just feels like it´s expected from us” Clay says casually. “I mean we joke about it all the time. And people like it” he leans back a little. “It´s really like we were expected to at least joke about, like cuddling or whatever” he continues. The expression on Georges face says something Clay doesn´t really understand. “That doesn´t answer anything either” he groans with a light trace of an incoming smile, but he suppresses it.  
-  
Clay sighs annoyed. “If you want to kiss me just go for it”, George quite literally screams in surprise. “Dream!” Clay would´ve wheezed, but it´s only a smile, he can´t ignore the blush fading in on Georges face. “You´re actually the worst” he pushes himself off the bed, but Clay reaches for his hand again to stop him. “Oh come on” his voice is almost raspy. He doesn´t have to pull on Georges hand for him to sit back down.  
-  
“Don’t try and start something and then just run from it” Clay accuses him. “Tell me what you think is going on between us two, and I tell you my thoughts, and we´ll find a way to sort this out” the blonde quickly ads. George scoffs unsure. “If there even is something to sort out…” he mumbles right after.  
-  
“So, let me get this straight” George says to prevent another long silence. “We both thought the other had some kind of feelings?” he clarifies. “Or intentions” Clay ads, only to fall silent because he interrupted Georges thought process. “I´m glad” George sighs, earning a confused look from his friend. “That neither of us had to deal with coping feelings from each other” he explains, slight annoyance comes up in his voice again. “What do you mean? What would you have done if I had?” Clay asks light-hearted. George tilts his head slightly to think. “I don´t know. I would´ve wanted to help you, probably” he answers reluctantly. “I would´ve given you a change as well” Clay says before George had to ask. “That´s not really what I meant but thank you I guess” George jokes. The mood only lightens up a little. And only for a moment.  
-  
That strange feeling isn´t gone. The feeling of something being expected, being forced to happen just won´t leave. George sight eyes Clay. Is he feeling the same way as well? Clay answers Georges inner question by looking directly into his eyes. He can read the words in his eyes even before he talks out loud. “Would you give it a chance?” Georges heartbeat quickens. He feared that question leaves Clays mouth. “Is it wrong?” he asks softly, not avoiding the question like he wants to. “Well, try it” Clay breathes.  
-  
It´s nothing special, really. They both know it either means nothing or the timing is just way off. George grabs Clays face, Clay rests a hand on Georges thigh. It´s all sudden, and overwhelming, but nothing special. They feel each others warm breaths, careful touches and their nearing bodies. They hear the sounds their body makes unconsciously. Clay separates their lips for just a moment. Because he feels like it, he longingly bites Georges bottom lip. He only notices though a soft, mumbled sound from George that he was rougher than intended. He tastes blood. Georges lips really ripped open. Stunned, Clay pushes George away a little. “I´m sorry” he whispers. “I´m fine” the british breathes, wiping the faint red drops away.  
-  
They look at one another now. Not longing, not aching, but not pleased either. There really isn´t anything to say except “We should get some sleep now.” And they turn off the lights, and they lay down. Close to each other, almost touching, but not quite. George feels Clays warmth reaching him though, he fells contend.  
\--  
Clay wakes up to the alarm on his phone. He pushes Georges hands down from him and he leaves the comfort of the bed. When did George cuddle into his arms? He brushes it aside and goes to pack stuff into his suitcase, George watches him, dozing off every few seconds. “Stay for one more day, Clay” he hears George say sincerely. Clay pauses. “Please” George ads, sounding more awake this time. Clay doesn´t turn around to answer “No.” He zips the first suitcase shut. “I have too many things in my schedule” he ads because he knows he just hurt George. “Next time” Next time. George closes his eyes. Wanting him near is platonic, at least for now.  
-  
“Please don´t forget me, Georgie” Clay whines, pushing his suitcases forward, taking tiny steps himself to go catch his plane. “Talk to you once you´re home” George giggles. Clay´s so dramatic at times. He waves as Clay leaves to board the flight. It´s strangely feeling like a genuine goodbye, that annoys George. Might only be because he wanted him to stay just a while longer. The feeling looms in the back of his head. But it´s sleeping. George waves way after Clay had already stopped and turned around.  
-  
Back at home George falls into his bed, eager to find the sleepiness from the morning again. He finds it, and he falls asleep. He dreams some strange stuff, everything is all over the place. It´s nothing George had ever remembered dreaming, but he feels like he´s aware. But like usual, the vibration and the ringtone of his phone under the pillow force him awake.  
-  
He answers with the sleepiest “Hello?” Clays voice wakes him up a bit more. “Where you sleeping again?” Clay wheezes, Nicks voice talks something in the background, but it´s impossible to understand a single word. George rubs his eyes “Just a bit” he yawns, dragging himself out of bed and to his laptop. “You´re joining the call on Discord?” Clay asks, only a “Yes, hang on a minute” comes from Georges end. Right as he´s about to join the voice chat on Discord and hand up with his phone, he hears Clay say something really quiet. He understands him, and he just has to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading :)  
> Nothing else, no thoughts, head empty.  
> (Sorry if it´s hard to read!)


End file.
